welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mods
The Mods are a collection of incorporeal beings who were once people participating in a previous cycle of the ARG. They became mods after integration. Mods only speak in the_lobby and the 4th_floor, but they can read what is said on other floors, censor messages, and add reaction emoji to messages. They have been known to speak on other floors, but it is always quickly deleted. They have the power to Mark constituents. They can also un-Unstuck people, although they rarely do so. They are employees of CumRat LLC. Their main jobs are policing the_lobby, fixing "leaks" caused by ghosts trying to speak, and training constituents to become the next Mods. (Last one is supported by evidence but isn't confirmed.) Mods inhabit physical bodies called "Hosts" but do not sleep, eat, or perform other bodily functions. They have said their Hosts specifically do these things but they don't. This might imply some autonomy on the Host's part. Mods are on the surface level part of a hivemind. However they are actually individuals who are forced to act that way or they will face a "Reevaluation." Reevaluation is a coded phrase for when a Mod is removed from their host and replaced by a new Mod. The Reevaluated Mod is then disposed of in an unknown way, described as "worse than death." This is a similar description to being Unstuck however Mod Komaeda has said he thinks they are different processes and not much else connects them. Though their self-imposed rules state that they aren't allowed to chat outside of the lobby, they have done so on a few occasions. Some of the mods have known names, usually discovered right before reevaluation. Overtaken by the Admins, sometimes the Mods manage to break through for a few minutes. During one of these times, mod Elena mentioned drowning and being in something like water, then being in a river that flows in all directions. Other Mods who resurfaced described similar situations. It's believed that they're in the rivers of the Greek Underworld, or something analogous to them. Events on the nineteenth of August indicate that elements of the Divine Comedy may be present within the Underworld the Mods are trapped within. * Mod Elena: Mentioned feeling like everything hates her. Also mentionined burning. River might be Styx, where it meets with Phlegethon. * Mod Salad: Mentioned her blood being cursed. River might be Phlegethon. * Mod Quinn: Mentioned being frozen and apologized for betraying the Constituents. River might be Cocytus. Later claimed that she was frozen from the waist down, held hostage by a lemur. She also said that all she could see was ice, but that he could hear wing beats that sounded very large and from leathery wings. They beat infrequently, and the wind drastically increased when they did. The source did not seem to move. This corresponds to the portrayal of Dis, or Lucifer, in the Ninth Layer of Hell. * Mod Coletta: Unknown. * Mod Komaeda: Unknown. Occasionally the Mods manage to break through the Admins for a short period of time, usually motivated by gay love. It's a very well-known fact that ARG stands for All Rats Gay. The Mods and their respective partners are: * Mod Elena: Constituent 19; * Mod Salad: Constituent 61; * Mod Quinn: ? * Mod Coletta: Constituent 52; * Mod Komaeda: Constituent 59. Capture.PNG|One of the mods chats on the 2nd floor. Capture2.PNG|A mod blames constituent 49 for their breaking of character. soup.jpg Category:CumRat LLC employee Category:It's Complicated Category:River Pals